Serena's brithday week
by Prinsessanna
Summary: its about serena's birthday week


Serena's birthday week  
  
  
It is monday the 26 of june serena's birthday is only 5 days away. serena walks in to her class 10 minutes before the bell rings. "are you ok serena?" asks her teacher  
"ya im fine, why?"says serena "...are you sure?" "yes im sure"says serena "......ok" her teacher says walking to her desk. after class serena has a scout meeting to go to and gets there 10 minutes early again. "serena? your here early, is something wrong?" asks raye  
"im fine! why does everyone think I cant be on time?" asks serena. everyone gives her a look that says because your never on time "ok I guess your right but I can be on time when I want to be" says serena "serena why have you been on time to every thing today?" asks lita "you've never been on time to a scout meeting before" "well" says serena "you know my birthday is on friday" every one says "ya we know" "well" says serena. "Darien said he was going to take me some were for a surprise on my birthday and I cant wait to find out were he is taking me" "wow, i wish i had a boy friend" says lita "ya" all the other scouts agree. "ok, now we have to start our meeting" says raye "ok, have you guys seen that girl that seems to be following us?" asks mina. "ya, i have" says amy and raye "you mean that girl with long brown hair, about 5'10 tall,very skinny and has clear blue eyes?" asks lita. "ya thats her" says raye  
"then yes I've seen her I saw her every place I went yesterday" "why would she want to follow us?" asks mina "I dont know" says raye "but we are going to find out, right every one?" "right!" says every one but serena. "serena are you listening???" demands raye "o, sorry it just that when you said what she looks like, I mean yesterday I think I saw a girl that looks like that with darien" says serena "thats silly why would darien hang out with our enemy?" asks raye. "ya, but I was sure i saw her at the park talking to darien!" says serena "well maybe we should ask him if he has seen a girl like this" says amy then from out of no were walks darien "hi girls, what are you guys upto?" he asks "darien were you talking with a girl yesterdayb with long brown hair,blue eyes and about 5'10 tall?" asks amy "yes" says darien "who is she?" asks serena "she's just a a girl im teaching, why do you ask?" says darien "because we think she has been following us" "she would never follow you guys, she doesnt even know who you are!" says darien "well we think that she might be our enemy!" says lita with her hand in a fist. later that night Serena was sleeping and had a terrible nightmare! she was dreaming about that girl, she was trying to kill Tuxedo Mask in a battle. then suddenly Serena woke up crying then Luna came in "Serena is everything alright??" asks Luna "ya im fine luna" "you were talking in your sleep, something about tuxedo mask being killed" says Luna. "o, Luna i was so scared i dreamed that, that girl was trying to kill Tuxedo Mask."   
  
  
  
  
The next morning Serena woke up and went to school early again. her techer was a little surprised but not as surprised as she was yesterday. on here way home that day she looked behind her for a second and saw that girl all the scouts were talking about at there scout meeting. she had never actually met the girl but, she desided she wanted to. so she went up to her and said "hi, my name is Serena. whats yours?" the girl couldnt belive she was talking to her but she replied "im Callisto" "it nice to meet you Callisto, thats a very cool name" "uh.. thanks" "I've got to go maybe we will met again" Callisto smiles and says to her self so serena cant here her "i know we will". now Serena was feeling much better she for some reson felt better now that she had met Callisto and now that she knew her name, so she was on her way home and ran right in to Darien "o, im sorry Darien i wasnt waching were i was going again" "thats ok Serena i dont mind you bumping in to me" "ok, hey you want to have dinner or something?" asks Serena "i would love to but i have to go help Callisto" "o, ok" says serena disapointed. Darien lightly kisses her and says"good bye,Serena" "bye Darien" so Serena walks home and does her homework. then has a small dinner and goes to bed.  
  
  
  
  
the next morning serena gets to school early again but this time her teacher isn't as surprised as she was on monday. her teacher also hoped that Serena would keep being on time even after her birthday. after school Serena, Amy and Lita were walking home when some one called there names so thay looked around but saw no one calling them, thay kept walking then thay herd there names again so thay turned around and saw Callisto she told them to follow her, thay did. she led them to an ally then sudenly Callisto attacked them   
but how could she know thay were the sailor scouts? thought Serena,Amy and Lita. well thay had no chose thay had to tranceform so thay did. "moon prisom power"shouted Serena jupiter star power" shouted Lita "murcery star power" shouted Amy. but what the scouts didnt know is that Callisto had power just like thay did and was just as strong as them. then with out waring Callisto shouted something and the scouts were surounded by vines then out of nowere comes Tuxedo Maskes rose, it hits Callisto right in the sholder "Callisto im very diapointed in you" says Tuxedo Mask "and i em disapointed in you too, Darien, for trying to save these pathetic scouts thay didnt even know i was dangerous" Callisto says with a laugh "how did you know i was .....Darien" "thats easy i mean come on you all look the same exept you were diffrent outfits.it also helped that i followed all of you every place you went " Callisto says just then Mars's fire ball and Venus's crecent beam came and hit the vines and broke them so the 3 sailor scouts were free. Callisto,very surprised that thay got out, tryed to tangle them in vines again but this time thay knew what o expect and dogged the vines and thay were trying to gard each other so callisto could not trap any of them. so Callisto had only one chose she pulled a dagger from her pokket and put it close to Darien's neck so if he moved he would die. "dont move or Darien gets hert" says Callisto loudly. none of the scouts moved in fear that she would really hert him. "its just like my dream" wispers Serena so now the scouts were trying to come up with a plan to save Tuxedo Mask "ok, iv got a plan" says Lita "we will just slowly try to suround her. who ever is in back of her will jump her from behind and grab the knife" "ok that sounds good" says Serena so thay very slowly surround Callisto. Lita was in the back of Callisto after thay surrounded her. so she walked up and grabed the knife. now Callisto is geting worried what am i going to do she thought. "what should i do?"asked sailor moon to luna  
"i dont know, is she good in side you is she pure evil?" asks luna "she's not evil, i know she's not" says darien "ok, says sailor moon "i will try to save her" but before she could do anything Callisto ran off and thay couldn't find her. " well i guess we wait till we meet her again to change her" says sailor moon.  
  
  
  
  
the next day Serena was early to school again "Serena will you keep being early even after your birthday" asks her teacher " i will try" ansers Serena. after school there is a scout meeting Serena is early again and today Darien is even ther since it is his friend thay are fighting "what are we going to do about Callisto?" asks Serena "im not sure what we can do" says Luna "we could try to save her" says Darien "i know she's not evil!" "o, she almost killed you and she's evil" says Raye very mad at Callisto "well every one who thinks i should try to turn her good put your hand up" says Serena every one exept Raye puts there hand up "ok now that, that is settled lets go its getting late and we dont want Serena to not do her home work do we" says Darien smiling at Serena "o, i dont have that much home work today. we could all go to lunch or go shoping or something. do you guys want to?" says Serena "hay sounds good to me"says Mina "which one?"asks Serena "all of them" "well i think we should all go and study"says Amy "i say we go guy scoping" says Lita "i agree with Mina and Lita" says Raye so thay desied to have lunch them go shoping  
by this time darien deside he will go home and let the girls do girl stuff with out him "well im just going to go home and let you girls do your girl thing, so bye every one" "ok bye darien" thay all say "see Serena, Darien is going to go study" says Amy "so, that dosnt mean i have to." says Serena so thay go to lunch and then go shoping.   
after Darien walked home he wes writing a paper for school when some one knocked on his door so he opened the door and no one was there he shut the door and turned around and Callisto was standing right in front of him "what are you doing here Callisto?" Darien says "im here cuz i want you to tell me were the scouts are so i can kill them" says Callisto "why would i tell you that, i would die befor i would tell some one, who wants to kill them, were thay live" says Darien "i figered that, so" the vines that the scouts were traped in the other day were tying up Darien now he didnt know what he would do "now, tell me were thay live!!" "no i will never tell you" says Darien just then Serena knocked on his door "darien are you there??" asked Serena  
"Serena go run away and.." just then Callisto punched him in the ribs. Serena got very worryed and called all the scouts on the communicator. then she tranceformed and broke in to Dariens room seeing Darien tied with vines "aaa this will save me some troble now i can kill you right here and get it over with" Callisto says with a laugh. then all the scouts get there "o, now i can kill all of you hahahahahahah" says Callisto "not if i can help it"shouts Sailor Moon "moon healing..." "shut up" shouts calisto and vines wrap around Sailor Moons mouth "oh no Sailor Moon" shouts the scouts "hahahahaha what are you going to do now that Sailor moon is gone" says Callisto "you forget, Callisto, that we dont give up"shouted Lita "jupiter.....thunder.....CRASH" Callisto gets hit and flys across the room al the scout rush over and get Sailor Moon and Darien untangeled in the vines "heal her now Sailor moon" shouts Darien "ok, moooon healing power" then Callisto faints,  
  
  
  
  
the next day Serena was walking to school and suddenly Callisto came runing up to her "hi Serena" "o, hi Callisto" "im sorry for trying to kill you for the last week, i was acting stupied" says Callisto "thats ok, every one does something stupied in there life" says Serena "well iv got to go now Serena, ill see you later, o and happy birthday!" says Callisto "thanks, ok bye" says Serena   
so Serena goes to school then goes home and does her home work "Serena" her mother calls after a while "you better start getting ready Darien will be here soon" "i know mom" Serena calls back "lets see what should i wear" Serena says to her self she picks out a short dress it was dark blue and had pink flowers all over it. so she gets ready  
"hi Darien" she heres her mom say from down stairs "Serena will be down soon, why dont you come, sit and wait for her" says her mother "o thanks" so he comes in and sits on the couch " "are you ready yet?" asks Darien "are you kidding iv been ready since monday!" says Serena and thay walk to Dariens car "bye mom"Serena says walking out the door "so now will you tell me were we are going?" asks Serena as thay drive "nope, you have to wait till we get there"ansers Darien and thay didnt say anything else untill thay got to were thay were going to.  
"ok, Serena were here" says Darien and he gets out and opens Serena's door she walks out and looks at were thay are. thay were on up on a high hill the moon was big and silver and the stars were like diamond dust.  
a big smile formed on Serenas face "o darien" she says runing up to him and huging him "its so beautiful" then darien kisses Serena, a long and deep, passionate kiss. 


End file.
